Microorganisms including multi-drug resistant organisms (MDROs), such as Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA), Vancomycin-resistant Enterococci (VRE), and Acinetobacter, are responsible for difficult-to-treat infections in humans. Widespread use (and sometimes overuse and/or misuse) of antibiotics has resulted in an increase in MDRO infections. Because MDROs demonstrate greatly reduced vulnerability to antibiotics, specific measures are taken to reduce the likelihood of or to prevent infection, particularly in hospitalized people who are to undergo invasive procedures, who have comprised immune systems, and who have open wounds. In some cases, these preventative steps occur before the patient arrives at the site where the procedure is to take place.
One such measure is the topical application of chlorhexidine gluconate (“CHG”), a broad-spectrum, persistent antiseptic. A convenient and effective means of applying CHG to the skin is with the use of a topical wipe, but application may also be accomplished using a solution or mixture of CHG applied directly to the skin. Patients may apply CHG at home prior to a surgical procedure, for instance the night before surgery, and/or medical practitioners may apply CHG, for instance, in the preoperative preparation of patients.
Although CHG itself is not a skin irritant, it can be associated with skin irritation because the patient population that is most likely to need and/or use CHG usually has frail skin due to age, chronic health conditions, or long-term hospitalization. Some patients may also experience discomfort and irritation after applying CHG owing to friction generated during the application process. Patients experiencing irritation associated with application of CHG may wish to apply a lotion, balm, or composition to soothe and moisturize the skin. In many instances, however, the use of an additional skin treatment is counterproductive, as lotions often contain compounds or have chemical characteristics that chemically deactivate chlorhexidine on the surface of the skin.
It has been a challenge to develop a composition that may be applied topically to skin treated with CHG, such that CHG persists on the surface of the skin and retains its antiseptic properties after application of the composition.